


Operação Apocalipse

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, ShinoKiba - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: A missão parecia simples: acompanhar o filho de um rico negociante na venda de seus produtos.Naruto e Kiba aceitam acompanha-lo, ao contrario de Shino e Sasuke.Tudo caminha bem, até que o pequeno grupo cai numa armadilha e a aventura termina mal.





	Operação Apocalipse

Kiba estava furioso! Talvez furioso não fosse a melhor palavra para descrever, porque ele sentia uma infinidade de coisas -todas ruins- das quais fúria era a que mais se sobressaia.

A missão deveria ser simples!

Estava catalogada como Ranking C. Precisavam apenas acompanhar o filho de um rico comerciante até uma das vilas do país vizinho, para que fizesse negócios e voltasse em segurança. As estradas andavam perigosas, os assaltos eram constantes.

Mas para dois ninjas do calibre deles, era uma tarefa simples!

Ou assim pensaram.

A missão foi aceita apenas por Kiba e Naruto. Os dois não conseguiam ficar de fora da ação, mesmo sendo algo que parecia simples, se empolgaram com a possibilidade de aumentar um pouco a experiência de luta!

Estavam crescendo, cada um se tornava ocupado com afazeres adversos. Pouco restou dos times padrão que executavam missões ninja.

E assim partiram.

A primeira parte da viagem foi um sucesso absoluto.

Demoraram três dias seguindo de Konoha, a Vila do Fogo, para chegar ao destino. Encontraram um ou dois bandidos de classe baixa, que botaram para correr só com uma chuva de shuriken. Foi mais hilário do que perigoso.

O jovem comerciante vendeu suas especiarias, recebeu um alto valor como pagamento e se declarou pronto para voltar para casa no dia seguinte pela manhã. Decisão que agradou os dois garotos.

Estavam livres para conhecer a vida noturna, pelo menos um pouco (já que era imprudência afastar-se demais de quem deviam proteger). Bem-dito tal questão, encontraram uma espécie de Pub perto da hospedaria em que passariam a noite.

Foi a chance de beber um pouco de vinho, degustar aperitivos exóticos e conversar com os moradores locais.

Tanto Kiba quanto Naruto apresentavam espontaneidade acima da média. Isso atraia pessoas e ganhava simpatia. Ambos gostavam de falar, de chamar a atenção e ser a atração do local. Riam alto e contavam causos sempre gesticulando além do necessário.

Ao fim de duas horas, tinham conquistado o coração dos clientes e funcionários do Pub e ganhado rodadas extra de comida. Fato do qual Kiba queria se gabar para Shino o quanto antes! Seu namorado era um ninja de primeira linha, que não quis aceitar aquela missão por mais que Kiba insistisse e o chamasse. Shino era muito metódico em certas coisas, não mudava de ideia fácil.

Ao fim da noite, muito satisfeitos, os garotos se retiraram para a hospedaria e foram dormir para se recuperar. Queriam estar bem no dia seguinte para iniciar o regresso a Konoha. Se estivessem na melhor forma, não encontrariam empecilhos no caminho.

Eles estavam na melhor forma, sem dúvidas. Mas isso não adiantou de nada, pois a pequena caravana que protegiam jamais terminaria a missão.

No outro dia, sem sequer desconfiar do destino trágico que os esperava, o grupo juntou malas e partiu. A estrada deserta os recepcionou com sua paisagem silenciosa e bela, com o nascer do sol surgindo ao horizonte, trazendo tons magníficos que em nada perdiam para o encanto do poente.

Tudo parecia fácil demais. Até que chegaram na metade exata do caminho onde uma desagradável surpresa os esperava: a emboscada feita por um sapo gigante cuspidor de fogo, Gamaki. Cuja emanação de Chakra era tão violenta, que a energia encandecia ao seu redor como uma luz dourada.

Naruto e Kiba agiram rápido, tal qual os ninjas experientes que eram. Mas em questão de segundos a diferença de poder ficou evidente e foi desesperador. Kiba perdeu a cabeça primeiro, atacando com seu especial Presa Lobo Presa, que sequer arranhou o inimigo. O revide foi imediato. Atingiu Kiba no estomago, fazendo-o vomitar sangue antes de cair ao chão.

Naruto não era homem de ver um amigo ferido sem fazer nada. Recorreu ao Kage Bunshin no Jutsu e por algum tempo conseguiu lutar de igual para igual contra o sapo, atuando como proteção para impedi-lo de chegar até Kiba e o filho do comerciante. Era o único que ainda podia lutar: Kiba estava quase sem Chakra, sangrando indefeso no chão. Não podia lutar mais, enquanto não recuperasse energia. Já o homem de negócios… esse nem lutar sabia!

Infelizmente boa vontade não vence a batalha. E manter a técnica ninja especial consumia energia demais. Um a um os clones foram sumindo, até que restou apenas o verdadeiro Naruto.

Um alvo perfeito para a fúria de Gamaki.

O sapo inflou o peito, tanto que um grande papo cresceu em seu queixo, a pele inflada tornando-se mais fina a ponto de que pudessem ver fogo se acumulando na garganta, pronto para ser expelido em um combo indefensável.

Kiba ainda tentou usar as shuriken restantes para distrair o animal e dar a chance de que pelo menos Naruto escapasse com vida e levasse o alvo da missão para um lugar seguro. Foi inútil, estava fraco e as estrelas afiadas não chegaram ao alvo.

O sapo cuspiu uma rajada de fogo com poder avassalador. Ambos já sabiam: daquela não escapariam.

— Espero que o Shino saiba que eu o amo — Kiba sussurrou antes que as chamas o envolvessem.

— Ele sabe, Kiba. Ele sabe.

Naruto também foi atingido em cheio. Seu Chakra se exauriu tão rápido quanto o de Kiba e eles perderam a vida.

—--

— “Operação Apocalipse” — Sasuke desdenhou. Claro que uma missão com um nome desses só podia terminar em tragédia.

Continuou em pé, observando o corpo de Naruto arder em chamas. Kiba já havia desaparecido.

— Eu devia ter ido junto — Shino afirmou solidário, sem sentir muito de verdade. Concordava com Sasuke: estava óbvio que a missão era cilada. Não precisava dessa derrota em seu currículo perfeito.

— É — Kiba resmungou mal-humorado — Vou descer no ranking geral depois dessa. Caralho, Shino. Perdi uma vida a toa!

O garoto estava deitado no sofá, usando o colo do namorado como travesseiro. Segurava um controle nas mãos, pobre objeto que já tinha sido pressionado e girado e apertado com fúria e desespero, enquanto Kiba manipulava seu avatar no jogo e tentava vencer o chefão da fase.

— E eu morri pra salvar o seu traseiro! — Naruto se gabou de boca cheia, largando o controle sobre o peito. Estava deitado no carpete felpudo, a cabeça apoiada em uma almofada colorida e uma tigela de pipocas ao lado.

— Salvou foi porra nenhuma! Bosta de apoio é você!

— Falou o ninja sannin pica das galáxias!

— Ainda bem que você reconhece! Vou ganhar essa caceta de jogo e virar Hokage lendário!

— Idiotas — Sasuke por fim saiu de onde estava, encostado no batente da porta onde parou para assistir o massacre, e foi sentar-se ao lado de Naruto e lhe entregar uma nova garrafinha de cerveja.

Os quatro amigos sempre jogavam “Ninjas de Konoha”, jogo MMORPG que vinha conquistando um público cada vez maior entre os fãs do seguimento. Tratava-se de uma aventura onde os usuários escolhiam Vilas para morar, frequentavam a academia e recebiam missões para realizar em grupos. Então juntavam pontos e subiam nos rankings, recebendo cada vez missões mais difíceis e lendárias.

A tal “Operação Apocalipse” apareceu depois que o jogo recebeu um upgrade, e ninguém conseguiu realizá-la ainda, agora ficando muito claro o porquê.

Obviamente o mistério mexeu com os brios de Kiba e Naruto, fazendo-os aceitar a tarefa mesmo que Shino e Sasuke recomendassem o contrário. Que primeiro procurassem nos fóruns e redes sociais e só depois arriscassem os pontos já ganhos.

Nenhum dos dois ouviu o conselho.

— Caralho, perder me deu fome — Kiba resmungou — Vamos pedir uma pizza?

Se encontravam no apartamento em que Shino e Kiba viviam. Os quatro eram amigos de infância, conhecidos na época do fundamental. A relação entre Shino e Kiba mudou logo depois da formatua, ao começar o colegial, passando de amigos para namorados e durando até então. Eram o clássico caso de “almas gêmeas”, provavelmente morreriam ainda juntos e se reencontrariam em toda as reencarnaçoes vindouras, para dar continuidade ao relacionamento.

Naruto e Sasuke eram justamente o contrário. Os dois brigavam desde sempre, explodiam um com o outro, trocavam farpas e provocações. Só no final do colégio, com a proximidade da formatura, a tensão atingiu o ápice e se descortinou de modo bem sexual! O famoso romance “entre tapas e beijos”.

Da turma da escola, só os quatro preservavam a amizade. Ainda tinham contato com um ou outro, através das redes sociais. Mas o tempo foi inclemente e afastou a maioria.

— Enquanto a pizza não chega, a gente vai “conversar” no banheiro! — Naruto riu e levantou-se, puxando Sasuke pela mão. Tinha cara de bom menino, mas no fundo era danado!

— Só tenham cuidado! — Kiba não perdoou — Da última vez sujaram a pia e é muito nojento limpar porra dos outros!

Enquanto o casal escapulia da sala, Kiba volta-se para o próprio namorado, abrindo um sorriso suspeito.

— Menos a do Shino. Da porra do Shino eu cuido com prazer — e em um movimento muito rápido largava o controle no chão e sentava-se no colo do namorado, nesses momentos parecia mais ninja do que o personagem do joguinho — Enquanto a pizza não chega, quer que eu mostre como eu cuido bem…?

— Claro — igualmente rápido foram as grandes mãos de Shino prendendo-o firme pela cintura, antes de se inclinar e beijá-lo. O rosto indiferente revelando em nada o tesão que se inflamou com o garoto em seu colo. Foi como se as chamas de Gamaki incendiassem todo o seu corpo.

Nem se preocuparam em ir para o quarto. Não era como se Naruto e Sasuke fossem voltar rápido do banheiro. E nem seria a primeira vez que corriam o risco de levar um flagra constrangedor.

Se fosse bem sincero, Kiba admitiria que só sentiu vergonha na primeira vez que o outro casal interrompeu algo que fazia com Shino. Nas outras vezes apenas sentiu raiva mesmo por ter que parar o ato. Depois, nem isso.

Tão absorvidos ficaram, que sequer lembraram de algo importante: ninguém pediu a pizza! Quando se dessem conta disso seria tarde. Estariam saciados, sim. Mas não da fome! Por sorte Shino era ótimo na cozinha. Então salvaria os quatro de dormir de barriga vazia, ao contrário da partida de MMORPG quando deixou o namorado e o amigo morrem de forma dolorosa e violenta durante a Operação Apocalipse!


End file.
